Love Quest
by MrsEDarcy
Summary: It started innocently enough. The Aphrodite cabin just wrote down their favorite couples. However now that their mother has intercepted it everything has gone mad. Who will end up together? What extremes will Aphrodite and her children go to? And will this new goddess be key to success? Contains Pothena, Percabeth, Hertames, Tratie, Jasper, Thalico or Thuke, and OC. After Giant War
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the story that sounds like it gives you directions to your true love's location, which I would love for somebody to invent BTW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, but if any of my favorite couples break up I'm starting an angry mob.**

"You took longer than I thought," he said when his girlfriend finally made it to the dock.

Annabeth laughed, "Piper pulled me aside to tell me all about the giant fight that's going on in the Aphrodite cabin." She slid off her flip-flops and plopped down next to Percy.

"Did someone break a nail?" She chuckled. "Careful Wise Girl," he warned, "the water's a little cold today."

Annabeth stuck her toes in gingerly. "No, not yet, they are fighting about couples."

Percy said, "I was wondering why I heard a lot of made up names when I walked by it earlier."

"She was giving me a run-down of the current winners. And I've got to say some of them are really odd."

"I'm all about odd."

"That you are, Seaweed Brain, that you are." She shoved him slightly. "A good bit of them aren't even dating."

"Well not yet anyway." The pair turned to see who was behind them. "Sorry to interrupt your little date, but I had to escape when they started fighting over whether Liper would be a good couple."

Athena laughed. "Well, you're welcome here Piper."

"Thanks," she sat down and crossed her legs, "but honestly a good bit of them seem possible to me."

Percy sighed slightly. "I'm going to regret this; what couples do you two think are going to happen?"

Piper fished for something in her pockets, "Here, they made me write down a list, so we could check them off when accomplished."

It read:

**Our Favorite Couples of Olympus and CHB**

**X ****Percabeth- Percy and Annabeth**

**X ****Tratie- Travis and Katie**

**_ Thalico- Thalia and Nico**

"Wait a minute, Thalia can't date! How could they become a couple?"

Piper shrugged, "Some of them get kind of weird, but I think they'd be cute together."

**_ Thuke- Thalia and Luke **

"He's dead!"

**_ Hermatis- Hermes and Artemis**

Percy sighed. "These just keep getting weirder."

"Wait for the next one Seaweed Brain; they left the best for last."

"Nah, Percabeth is better."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, "True, Piper, but this one comes in a close second."

**_ Pothena- Poseidon and Athena**

"Pothena? What the Hades…"

Piper and Annabeth laughed.

"But that's just creepy! If they got together we'd be step-siblings!"

"Right, we'd go from one dateable relation to another."

Piper said, "I don't think it's that weird. They would be adorable like you two."

"We need to get you out of that cabin," Annabeth said, "you're turning soft on us."

Percy continued to stare at the paper. "It's just wrong! Do you really think they will become a couple?"

His girlfriend smiled, then she said, "I don't think Pothena will be a couple; I know it."

"IDIOT!"

The rest of the Olympians, who were observing the teens through a portal, looked at Athena quizzically. Poseidon was the first to speak, "Did you just call your daughter an idiot?"

"Yes, who else would believe that we," she made a gesture between to two in question, "would make a good couple?"

Aphrodite shrieked, "Oh my gods! How did I not think of it sooner? It's perfect! You two fight constantly, because you're in love!"

"Case in point," Athena sighed before leaning back in her throne.

Aphrodite wasn't paying attention, "Hermes you need to get me a copy of that list. The couples on it shall be in love by sundown!"

"NO!" shouted Artemis, Hermes, Athena, and Poseidon.

"But, don't you guys want love?"

Artemis shook her head no, Hermes nodded but slowly changed his mind after seeing Artemis respond, Athena just shrugged, and Poseidon sat there picking at his fingernails. The silence was deafening, and it told the goddess of love all she needed to know.

Apollo started to sing, "Hermes and Artemis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then they elope, then she turns him into a jackalope!"

"Shut up, brother."

"Make me, little sis'."

She frowned, "For the last time I'm older!"

Zeus sighed and turned to his wife. "Can I hit them with my master bolt now?"

Hera patted his hand.

"Whatever, I'm still going to fix you all up!"

"Please don't, I can't stand Kelp Breath! I mean who could?"

"The feeling's mutual Bird Brain!"

"See even he can't stand himself!" Athena said, ignoring the glare he gave her.

"Oh my gods, this is so cute! You two already have nicknames for each other! Just like Percabeth!" Aphrodite ran off to her room.

Athena sighed, "I guess I should go after her. Hopefully, she responds to reason."

After Athena left the room, Apollo turned to his uncle. "So…what song do you want me to sing at your wedding?"

Poseidon grasped his trident tightly.

"Chill out dude," he chuckled. "So Sis', how about you?"

He was then chased out of the room by the pair of immortals.

Zeus sighed again. "Well, I guess this meeting's adjourned?" Various gods trickled out of the room, leaving only Hades, Zeus, and Hera.

"I can't believe I missed thousands of years of meetings. It's like a slapstick comedy up here!" Hades chuckled. "I guess I have to go home now, but seriously we need to have more meetings. The only thing I get to listen to in the Underworld are the wails and moans of dead people."

Considering everyone was still in one piece Zeus considered it a successful meeting. He was still on his throne next to Hera when a blond, soaking wet jackalope came running through the throne room. "Still totally worth it!"

"I can't zap them just a little?"

**A/N: I'm going to try to get both the camp and Olympus couples together. I know I've left several couples off here, but I went with the one's I knew I could manage. I have Tratie checked off as I consider it to be cannon and already in place, but I may feature them later.**

**Also only one of the Thalia couples will come true, but which one? Also anyone else looking forward to a Nico vs. Luke fight to the…life?...death?...something?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Piper sighed. Sometimes her siblings were just a little too much to handle. It didn't help that her mother hand sent her a message urging the cabin to start making matches among the camp. She ranted on about something involving shopping and pairing up the Olympians. Piper pulled it back out of her pocket.

Her mother had written it in fancy cursive and the paper itself smelled sickeningly like cheap perfume. Piper read it again:

_Dear Piper,_

_I have become aware of the list travelling around our cabin. I must say you all have impressed me very much so far. I didn't even know that Tratie was happening! But I ask you and my other children to please help me out. The other gods on Olympus aren't as keen to marry off two of their maiden goddesses. They are proving to be very stubborn. Perhaps you could give that blasted Hunter a makeover? Take her shopping, perhaps? God knows she'll never get a man like that!_

_Also maybe you could see if that blasted son of Hades likes her or at the very least see if he will help with the unfortunate fate of the other._

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Aphrodite, G of L & B. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Ps. Change it from Hermatis to Hertames, it's so much cuter._

"What are you looking at Pipes?" Piper started the voice was coming from, above her? _No, it couldn't unless…_

"Jason you're back!"

Her boyfriend landed with a laugh. "Reyna let me have some time off, as long as I promised not to lose my memory again." He gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

Piper gave her boyfriend a slight smile. He could tell she was a little tired, frustrated maybe. "Good, except my _brilliant _siblings have gotten us into quite a jam."

Jason laughed. "I'll never get how you are related." He noticed her weary smile. "What happened?"

"Well, we've been tasked with pairing a certain person…with either a dead man or the king of ghosts."

"Who?" he asked, even though he felt he didn't really want to know.

She became extremely interested in what her feet were doing. "Oh, you know, just a certain…Lieutenant of Artemis."

Jason began to laugh. "You're serious? Ha! Thalia with Nico or who?"

"Luke…" Piper said quietly, "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't my idea!"

He sighed, "Your siblings are so weird."

"My mom's in on it too."

"I pity Thalia; this isn't going to end well for her." Jason shook his head. "Oh well, I didn't come here to talk about people messing with my immortal sister's nonexistent love life," he offered his arm to Piper. "Shall we?"

Piper smiled before walking away with her boyfriend. Still her thoughts couldn't help but turn to the Olympians. What was happening there? _I'm sure it can't be that bad. C'mon Mom we can't do this on our own. _

* * *

However on Olympus, things were about to change majorly.

Athena was in the sitting room Annabeth had put in the plans for Olympus for her. It was small, but pleasantly designed. It had the same theme as her personal living quarters, Athens in its heyday. She was reading a book, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was thinking, not really about anything in particular, but it was still thinking.

Then, catching sight of an olive tree, her thoughts turned to that incident and _him_. She thought about how stupid it was that everyone thought she loved Poseidon. Her father had even asked her about it! Why did everyone assume that she couldn't resist that black hair and sea green eyes? Just because her daughter was dating his kid?

Athena just did her best thinking by the calm sea, right? Doesn't everyone? If anything it was more likely he was in love with her. The sea was always calm when she went near it maybe that was on purpose. Perhaps the sea god had taken a fancy to her…that's why he divorced Amphitrite last year.

She laughed to herself, as if he had a chance. She shook her head and tried to turn her attention towards her book. But as she tried to read about the salvaging of the _Titanic_, Athena felt the sudden need to sneeze.

Now don't let anybody tell you differently, but for the most part gods never sneeze. Zeus might sneeze when the winds get particularly moody. However, if Athena sneezed it meant she was going to have a child. The Egyptians weren't far off when they removed the brain through the nose; it's the easiest path out of the skull. So, it was the most painless way for the so called "brain-child" to exit her mind.

Athena couldn't hold it in any longer. "_Achoo!" _Soon the sparkles in the air started to form a cooing child in a golden cradle. This was so routine for her she didn't even think twice about it.

She was about to go back to her book. _I'll send the child to its father after I finish this chapter. _She started. Her children were formed from a thought. Many times she wasn't even trying to have a kid, she would just think of a man, typically one she respected the intelligence of, and out would pop a kid.

So, what was she thinking about? She was thinking about…_oh my gods. _Athena looked toward the child like it was a disease. She approached slowly from across the room. When she finally saw her child up close, she drew in a breath.

_I did not see this coming._

* * *

**A/N: Some Wisdom goddess huh?**

**I threw in some Jasper, because as I understand it they are a canon pairing now. I don't particularly care about Jason so I'll just go with Rick Riordan on this one.**

**I feel as if I over used the commas a bit much this chapter. Whoops. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave it on more of a cliffhanger.**

**I don't remember exactly where from, but I got the Athena story plot idea from somewhere. It's not mine, but I haven't seen anybody try this angle.**

**Also the PJO Hercules may be a jerk, but I love the Disney version to death. Disney Hades FTW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Athena found herself staring into a pair of green eyes. She picked the child up gently. They had a mop of curly black hair. She cursed under her breath. The black hair she could explain away without incident, after all it was the same shade as her own, but those eyes, only he had those eyes. The child, a girl, studied her with a curious expression. She was trying to figure out exactly what was going on here.

The baby hiccupped and the fountain outside the sitting room stopped flowing. The next hiccup sent the water sloshing over the side. Athena quieted her down, fearing the next one would cause a tidal wave or something of the like.

"Hey, sweetie," she said gently. "Can you talk?"

She smiled sweetly up at her mother.

"I guess you're not going to take after Apollo or Hermes then," Athena said. The baby made a face. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be like them either."

The new mother laid her child gently down into their cradle. "I suppose I should name you, I name all my children." She looked down at the girl. "You look like a Mel." She gurgled slightly. "You like that? Well I can't call you Melanie. What kind of name is that for a goddess?" Mel stared up at her mother's face quizzically. "I've got, Melecia, it means studious woman."

She giggled and the water gurgled in the fountain outdoors.

Athena rocked the cradle until her daughter fell asleep. She sighed. "Who should I get?" She began to silently pace the floor. _Aphrodite…no I don't want the entire world to know! Hera, no. Maybe Artemis, I could just enroll her in the Hunters…perfect! _Then she heard a light knocking at the door. Athena winced. Her daughter was completely unaffected luckily. She opened the door very slightly to see Hermes standing there.

"Hey sis, Dad wants to talk to you."

She sighed. "Can you please tell him I don't have time today?" He nodded. "Also could you get Artemis and tell her to get down here immediately, please?"

He shuffled his feet. "Well, uh, actually Artemis isn't currently speaking to me…so I'd rather not."

"Just…get, get Nike please," she said softly.

He was back with the previously mentioned goddess within a minute. "I found her." He looked at his sister. "Do you need me to get Apollo? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine Hermes, just go." He began to walk away. "If you eavesdrop on us, I'm personally throwing you into Tartarus!"

When he was finally out of sight, Athena turned to her best friend. Nike said, "So A, why did you need me?"

"Will you," she was whispering, "swear on the Styx not to tell anyone about this?"

"Yes. I swear on the Styx that no word about this shall pass through my lips." As soon as Nike uttered those words she felt herself being pulled into the sitting room. She immediately went over to the cradle. "A half-blood…you're worried about a half-blood? Just send the little critter off to their father."

Athena silently pointed at the fountain outside the window which was quivering chaotically with each of the girl's breaths. She rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a little more problematic at that."

"You had a kid with Poseidon!"

"Quiet!"

Nike sat down in a chair. "I thought you hated him! Oh god, I just lost 20 drachmas to Ares! I never lose!"

"I do hate him, it's just…I must have thought of him when the child was born."

"I didn't even know you could do that with another god."

Athena groaned. "Neither did I! If I did, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Well what are you going to do with it," she looked at the child as if it had singlehandedly murdered her parents.

"Melecia, that's her name. And I don't have a clue what to do with her. I thought about enrolling her in the Hunters."

Nike clenched her fists in thought.

"But what if she doesn't want to be an eternal maiden? I can't make that choice for her. Can I?" Athena resumed her pacing of the floor.

"Why don't you send her to camp?"

The wisdom goddess frowned. "But then who could claim her? If I did, they would keep making remarks about her looking like that Jackson boy. Then rumors would spread that it was _their_ child. And Poseidon doesn't know she exists, and I don't want him to."

"Tell them that she's Melecia, Goddess of Camp Half-Blood, and that they have to raise her there. It shouldn't take that long. She'll probably be five within a few hours, days at the most."

"I don't know; I was in father's head for around twenty years." She sighed. "It'll have to do for now." She rifled through her drawer for a blank piece of paper and a pencil. "Here Nike, write a letter down in your non-dominant hand."

The goddess complied.

Athena picked up her sleeping child. "Hey Mel, now when you get down there people are going to ask you who your parents are. You can't tell them that. If you have to answer, tell them you don't know. Don't even tell Chiron or Mr. D. Okay?"

Her daughter smiled in her sleep.

"That's my smart girl."

* * *

The next day Chiron woke up to the sound of a small child playing on the porch of the Big House. He opened the door to see a young girl with long black hair and dark green eyes playing with a wooden horse. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, young lady."

"Are you Chiron?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

She smiled; one of her front teeth was missing. "I'm Mel," she pointed to her toy, "and this is Troy."

"May I ask why you are here?"

"Wait," she rifled through the tiny basket beside her. "I have a note!"

Chiron took it, frowning slightly as he read it.

_Dear CHB,_

_This is Melecia; she is only a day old, but she might appear differently. This is because she is a goddess. We have sent her here, because we didn't know what else to do with her. Her parents are not capable of raising her, nor do they want people to know she is theirs. At least not yet. Please train her as you would any other. Also inform Dionysus that this does not mean he is allowed to leave. I'm sorry that we have put so much on your shoulders, but we trust Mel._

_Thanks_

"So, do I get my own room?"

* * *

**A/N: I picked this name because one it's pretty, two it's not an average name, and three because none of the Olympians have a name starting with M.**

**I don't know what this has to do with anything really. I guess it's more fun when the kid tries to get their parents together. Also who would be better to infiltrate the Hunters? I have a feeling Aphrodite is going to love this kid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

The goddess looked at the buildings in camp. "Where do you want me to stay Chiron?"

"Wherever you wish ma'am, as long as the counselor is willing to take you in," he said respectfully. She swept her eyes over the cabins. _I don't think my mother would want me to stay in my father's cabin. I don't think she even wants to the other gods to know I exist._ Mel also knew that in wouldn't be wise to choose her mother's cabin; she might be found out.

"I think, I should like to stay wherever the campers want me."

He nodded. "If you would give me a moment to change Lady Melecia, I will take you to breakfast and introduce you to the other campers." She agreed and waited patiently in the parlor. When he returned, wearing his normal ensemble, Chiron invited her to follow him to the dining pavilion. "Milady, forgive me, but what exactly are you goddess of?"

"Chiron, call me Mel please." She waited for him to nod. "Well I'm goddess of heroes, celestial bronze, and chariot racing. That's why I was sent here, to help run the camp."

The old centaur looked at her closely. He couldn't quite figure out who her parents were, she looked a bit like Poseidon, but she had an air of calmness to her. He would ask the counselors to assess her abilities; maybe they could piece something together.

When they finally reached the pavilion, it was almost silent. The campers had seen them approach and were whispering about who she could be. Some looked to Percy who simply shrugged, if he had a new sibling no one had bothered to tell him about it.

"Good morning all, I have an interesting new guest for us." The campers quieted down. "Mr. D? Are you listening?"

The god looked up and grunted.

"All hail Lady Melecia goddess of heroes, celestial bronze, and chariot racing!"

The campers were silent, but luckily for them it was Mr. D who broke the silence. "You expect me to believe this little brat is one of us?"

Mel only smiled. She wasn't scared of him; after all he was her nephew, and also her uncle but that wasn't the point. She spoke calmly, liquids bubbling in their cups as she stepped closer to the camp's director. "I'm afraid, dear relative, that you are wrong." She laid her arm, palm facing upward, in front of the god.

He looked. Instead of seeing blue veins of a mortal, the veins appeared orange a sure sign of golden ichor pulsing through her body. "So little one, whose child are you?"

"I don't know."

Mr. D smiled. "You look like Poseidon."

She kept an even face. "I look like you," she stood up straight, "in fact I look like the entire Olympic Pantheon. We're all related though, right?" She looked to the campers. "How can you tell who my parents are by looking at me?"

The older god grumbled before turning back to his oatmeal.

"Well, on that note…who wants Mel in their cabin?"

"We'll take her." Everyone turned to see Percy and Tyson sitting with their hands raised, both covered with orange juice which had apparently exploded when she walked by.

Mel looked mildly worried, but she nodded. Mr. D stood up. "Well, now that we've cleared that up I have to go. Father wants to see us all up on Olympus."

* * *

Zeus looked around the throne room. "Where's Dionysus? The meeting was supposed to begin twelve minutes ago."

As if on cue, he entered the room grumbling under his breath. "Stupid kid made me late," he threw himself into his throne, "why if she wasn't immortal…"

"If who, wasn't immortal, son?" Zeus asked.

"That stupid little kid who came to camp today, claiming to be a goddess! Oh, well at least she drenched that Perry boy, even if it was on accident."

"A goddess?" Zeus asked.

"Ichor and everything," Dionysus sighed. "Just when I thought my job was getting easier."

"What's her name?"

"What are her powers?"

"Who are her parents?"

"Her name is Melecia," everyone turned to see who was speaking, "she doesn't know her powers."

"Apollo?" Athena asked. "How do you know this?"

He shrugged, "The Fates thought I'd want to know."

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"Nah, they wouldn't tell me. They said we would find out in due time." He started flipping through songs on his iGod. "All I know is that she was sent to CHB by her mother." Apollo didn't know why this was such a great big deal. "Chiron will probably figure it out."

Zeus looked at his agenda. That would have to wait for another day. "Where is the child going to stay?"

"At camp," they looked toward the wine god. "That Perry boy and his brother volunteered to take her in."

Poseidon sat up straighter. "My cabin? Why mine?" Athena was worried he might figure something out. "Can I see her?" He looked towards his brother.

Zeus sighed in annoyance, but eventually obliged and opened up a portal.

* * *

"And finally," Percy said, "here's our cabin, Cabin 3." Mel stepped inside eagerly, it smelled like the ocean and it made her feel at peace.

She smiled at her older brother. "Thanks, where should I sleep?"

"Anywhere you want, Your Highness."

Her grin grew and her eyes momentarily flashed grey, making Percy jump slightly. "Well than Mortal, I want to be there by the fountain."

He motioned for Tyson to set her things down. "You like it? It was a gift from my dad. You can use it to IM if you want."

"I talk to fish ponies!" the Cyclops announced proudly.

Mel laughed and the fountain gurgled slightly. Percy noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Do you have a weapon?"

She nodded and pulled out a bronze sword. "_Plymmarma_-Flood Chariot," she said reading the inscription. _Could you have made it more obvious Mom?_

"Ah, that one. I think it belonged to a daughter of Athena. Queen Elizabeth the 1st I think." Percy inspected it closely. "I heard they used it to behead her "mother" who was a daughter of Hectate."

"Can you imagine?" Mel shuddered; she knew her mom couldn't die, but still the thought… "Did she know?"

Percy shrugged. "Annabeth might know. I'm not the type of person to ask when you're looking for facts."

The half-blood looked at her discretely. Coloring wise they could have been identical twins, but her features were much different. She looked almost exactly like Annabeth. She had even curled her hair like a princess. The weird thing was that he felt like he needed to protect her from harm. The same way he felt with Tyson. However he knew she was a goddess and could handle herself.

"So how about we go practice with that fancy new sword of yours?"

"Ready to lose?"

He laughed.

Much later after everyone had fallen asleep, Percy had awoken. He didn't know what his dream had been telling him, but before he could ponder it he noticed something. His new friend was snoring and with each small noise the water in the fountain quivered.

He didn't know what to think of that.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what it is with these quick updates but don't begin to expect it.**

**I don't think the PJO or HOO series say anything about Queen Elizabeth I, but she would totally be Athena's kid. Also I completely made up that name, I just combined the Greek words for flood and chariot and that's what I got.**

**So if any of you know Greek maybe you could tell me what Plymmarma actually means.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

"Mel, get up!" She rubbed her eyes, and looked up to see Percy. "It's almost time for breakfast."

She groaned. "I'm a goddess; why do I have to get up?" Her half-brother laughed. She sat up in bed and let out an extremely loud yawn. The fountain gurgled again. Mel tried to ignore the weird looks she was getting from her brothers.

When she got out of bed, she noticed her pants and t-shirt were a few inches too short. With a sigh she snapped her fingers and they instantly grew longer. "The Hunters are coming today and Lady Artemis wants to meet you."

Mel groaned inwardly; she was one of the smartest on Olympus and her mother's best friend. By the gods, she hoped she was better at lying than she thought she was. "I can't wait to meet that Thalia girl you guys were telling me about."

Tyson smiled. "She's pretty like Annabeth."

"Pinecone Face? Really? Why do I keep finding out that guys are crushing on my cousin?" Percy shuddered. He knew Tyson liked someone, something? else but it just reminded him. "I feel sorry for her. The Aphrodite cabin is going to pester her indefinitely."

She arched her eyebrow. "She's really that popular?"

Percy nodded. "Leo likes her and every other single girl in the world. Luke might have had a crush on her. And Nico is pretty much in love with her." He cringed. "I find it creepy; she's like a sister to me."

Mel looked at her watch. "Should we head down to breakfast?"

* * *

Thalia looked to her superior. "Lady Artemis, should I take the rest of the Hunters to the mess hall?" The goddess nodded before entering the Big House to talk to Chiron.

The centaur bowed, and then offered her a seat.

"Milady, I'm honored to have you here. How are you?"

"Fine," she waved her hand, "fine Chiron. I'm more interested in the appearance of this new girl. Father wants a status report and he doesn't quite trust my brother to do it."

"Well, she seems rather normal. I really don't know what to make of her. She looks like Poseidon, but she doesn't act like Percy or even Tyson." Chiron frowned, he had his suspicions, but he knew better than to go around accusing the gods.

Artemis sighed. "We noticed too; however my uncle claims that Tyson was his last child." She shook her head. "The only problem is black hair runs in the family and so do green eyes."

"Well, milady if you would accompany me to the mess hall for breakfast, you would be able to meet her in person."

She waved him off. "I have no desire to eat mortal food. Send her with my hunters to the cabin after they eat."

He bowed. "As you wish, milady."

* * *

At breakfast Thalia couldn't help but notice the odd looks she was getting from pretty much the entire Aphrodite cabin was staring at her. "Jason, why are your girlfriend's siblings staring at me?"

He glanced at Piper who shot him an apologetic look. "Maybe, they think it's odd you're sitting with me instead of the other Hunters."

She sighed. If her brother wasn't dating Piper, she would fry the entire cabin. Then she was distracted. "Who's the girl at Kelp Head's table?"

"She's a goddess apparently. She stood up to Mr. D and he just ran off to Olympus."

She furrowed her brow. "She looks an awful lot like Percy. Who is she?"

Jason shrugged. "She goes by Mel. Apparently she was just born."

"Born to who?" Jason just shrugged. "Does anyone actually know?"

He shook his head. Thalia sighed and went back to her oatmeal. She watched Chiron talk to the new girl; a girl who appeared to be the same age as some of the younger Hunters. She didn't quite believe this was a goddess, but if she wasn't than Zeus would have fried her already for just pretending.

Then she glanced over to see Nico sitting at his table. She waved at him slightly and someone from the Aphrodite table snickered. Thalia shot them a glare.

She had seen the Aphrodite cabin at work before, how they convinced Katie Gardner to date Travis Stoll was beyond her. However if they tried anything with her and Death Breath or anyone else they were going to be in the Underworld really soon.

Piper sent her an apologetic glance; she would use her charmspeak if it wasn't for her mother.

"Thalia?"

"Yes, Chiron?" She looked up to see Mel standing next to him.

He gestured to the young goddess. "This is Lady Melecia she has an audience with Lady Artemis would you mind accompanying her?"

"That's fine." She looked to her second in command. "You're in charge until I come back." She invited Mel to join her on a walk to Artemis's cabin.

"So you're Thalia? I've heard a lot about you." She laughed. "I don't know if that's a good thing, I've only been here for a day."

She laughed. "You've been hanging around with Kelp Head and Annabeth. They had better be telling you good things."

"Yes, lucky for them I suppose."

Thalia scrunched her nose. "How old are you anyway? You look like a seven year old, but you don't talk like one."

"Two days old actually. I think it has something to do with being a god." She shrugged. "No one's really taught me anything. My own mother only kept me long enough to figure out what to do with me."

"Who is your mom?"

"I don't know."

Thalia arched her eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. Jason and Percy had their memories wiped, but could that work on a god? She didn't think so. However before she could think on it further, they arrived at the cabin. "Milady?" She peered into the cabin. "I've brought her here."

"Bring her in, Thalia."

* * *

**A/N: So I realized the other day I got kind of off track. I will try to get back on track now. Also I can't quite get Percy's character down. He sounds a tad too smart, so let's pretend hanging out with Annabeth has finally gotten to him. Now excuse me while I rant.**

** Do you think they should have made the PJO film animated? It would have allowed them to do whatever they want casting wise and make it easier to follow all the books. Anyway that was a random complaint.**

**How quick or slow was Sally's pregnancy? She met Poseidon during the summer so how the heck was Percy born on Aug 18? He should have been a spring baby! Did she go through a trimester a month or did it last over a year?**

**Also on the random note, I think what happened with Beckendorf and Silena paralelled Percabeth. Both couples took forever to get together and everyone else knew they liked each other. Then when Charlie died and Silena knew she had accidently caused it, it showed what would have happened if Percy died. Annabeth would have gone to the same extremes to make up for her mistake. Both she and Silena felt they could have prevented the inevitable. So I'm beginning to wonder whether that storyline was created to show what could have happened. I mean they were both minor characters why was it important to make them a couple? Or maybe I'm overthinking this.**

**I'm thinking of having someone figure out the secret in the next chapter or two.**

**I'm also thinking of writing a PJO songfic. What do you guys think? It would involve some of the same pairings in this fic. One example would be Pothena and "Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

Artemis looked at the young girl and she softened just a bit. If she didn't know better, she would just assume she was a normal maiden. "So you're the new girl?"

"Yes Milady." Mel curtsied awkwardly. "You wanted to talk to me?"

She nodded and gestured to the spot on the floor next to her. "Father decided I would be the best one to send." She gave her new relative a small smile, but her silver eyes were studying her rather closely.

"Lady Artemis, do you want me to leave?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, why don't you go talk with your camper friends?"

Thalia curtsied and walked out the door. It was eerily quiet for a moment. "Death Breath! Wait up!"The pair heard a hearty laugh and a pair of kids running.

Mel laughed. "They're really close. She's pretty much the only person Nico talks about." She noticed the other goddess's features darkened. _Ok, that's a touchy subject. _"I mean it seems all the kids here really adore her."

"Enough about my lieutenant. How do you like it here?"

Mel shrugged. "The campers have accepted me. I don't know if I'd want to live on Olympus anyway. I couldn't exactly do my job very well from up there."

"Neither could I. That's why I'm with my Hunters most of the time." She poked the fire near their feet. "Would you like to join?"

"That seems like an unnecessary limitation, don't you think? I'm already immortal, why would I give up men? What's the point?"

Artemis smiled. "I've heard that one before. Mainly from nymphs and other nature spirits though." She looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Do you know why they sent me here?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? I'm not Dionysus or Apollo. I have a working brain." Mel sighed. "I don't really get why it's such a big deal."

"My dear, I'm family. I deserve to know how you're related to me."

Mel stood up. "Don't you think my father deserves to know more? He doesn't know I exist! I'm not telling anyone, because I don't even know!" Her eyes flashed grey and Artemis recoiled. "All I know is that my mother, who I don't know, sent me here without telling my father that I even exist!"

"Calm down, Melecia. What's wrong?" Artemis reached out to her.

She walked away briskly. "You're not my mother. I want my mother."

* * *

Athena grimaced from Mount Olympus when she watched what was happening. She didn't like this one bit. She was just a baby. _Why do I keep doing this? My child is going to grow up to resent me. _

"Hey Thee, how are you?"

She jumped slightly. "Why'd you do that?"

Aphrodite laughed. "I would ask you the same thing, but I believe I know the answer."

The goddess of wisdom furrowed her brow. "Just what are you suggesting?"

She found that hilarious for some reason. "You know what I'm suggesting. Sometimes I think you forget that I'm not an idiot."

"Of course, you're so obviously not." Athena rolled her eyes. "You just date my idiot brother, because it makes you look smarter by comparison." She closed the portal with a huff. "What exactly do you want dear sister-in-law?"

"I looked up Melecia's name. 'Studious Woman' really? It's kind of obvious who the mother is. Of course it's also rather obvious as to whom the father might be."

Athena sighed. "Just who might that be?"

"You know who, but I'll make you a deal. Help me out with Artemis and I won't tell a soul you love Poseidon and had his kid."

She huffed. "I don't love him."

"Sure you don't and I'm not the prettiest on Olympus."

"Not that again. I'm not having you start another war just to get couples together. We've had enough war lately." Athena looked out the window of her sitting room at the fountain. "I am the goddess of peace after all. Just look at the fountain, isn't it calming?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Do you always find water calming?"

Athena nodded looking at her reflection in the window. "Doesn't everyone? Why else would so many resorts be seaside?"

"And how many of those have you been too?"

"None, the last time I tried Poseidon ruined the beach so I couldn't go." She laughed. "He also soaked Malcolm's father to the bone; we had a fight because I couldn't stop laughing."

"He was jealous," Aphrodite said with a slight smile.

Athena sighed. "If I agree to your deal, will you let this nonsense go?"

"No."

"Haven't you thought that we just want left alone? Go back to matching your precious mortals instead."

She sat down. "My children need practice; I'll leave most of the mortals to them. I need a challenge, besides what better way to keep peace on Olympus than to spread love?"

Athena scoffed, she had seen Aphrodite's brand of love. She would tear down the very fabric of the universe to get couples together. Perhaps if she was occupied with the gods the world could have peace for once. Sacrifice oneself for the greater good, right? "Would you be open to a different deal?"

"Maybe, what's on the table?"

"If you promise to never start a war over 'true love' again, I will let you mess with my love life all you want."

Aphrodite thought a moment. "Will you help me out with Artemis?"

"I'll try."

The goddess of love nodded. "I swear on the Styx."

Athena gulped, and then in an even tone said, "As do I."

Thunder boomed.

"Yes! Tomorrow I take you and Artemis shopping!" Aphrodite ran off in excitement, leaving her sister-in-law alone again.

_Oh my gods, what have I done?_

* * *

Jason looked up at the sky when he heard the thunder roar. He wondered momentarily what his dad was complaining about. "Sparky! Wait up!"

He turned to see Leo run up to him. "This is for Reyna; it's a ring that turns into a celestial bronze dagger. I thought she might want it."

"Leo, she won't take it."

He shrugged. "She doesn't have to agree to go on a date with me. However if she does…"

His friend laughed. "I thought you liked my sister."

"Well she's hot, but…" he gestured towards Thalia, who was laughing at one of Nico's jokes, "I don't think I have a chance."

Jason laughed a little. "Have you ever had a crush on a girl who liked you back?"

"It's not my fault all the hot girls are taken, not interested, or not allowed to date. I mean there's Reyna, Thalia, Katie, Rachel, Annabeth (don't tell Percy!), and Pi…never mind." Leo looked at his feet; that would have been an embarrassing old crush to admit. He didn't really have it anymore, but still.

His friend arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Then he looked at his watch. "I have to go now." He noticed the somewhat sad look on Leo's face. "Tell you what; I'll see if any of Venus's daughters can convince Reyna to give you a chance."

Leo smiled. "Maybe Piper can help out, too."

"Doubtable, her mom's keeping her busy."

"You haven't known Beauty Queen for as long as I have. If you bother her enough, she'll do anything."

Jason shook his head. "It's your funeral."

"Where is she?"

"The sword-fighting arena, I believe." Leo ran away to go find her. Jason laughed before setting off into the sky, barely noticing Mel create shapes out of the water in the lake.

_Interesting._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I had a dream with Nico in it last night! He was going on a road trip with my family and several friends (who don't exist in real life). He was laughing a joking and a lot shorter than I imagined, maybe I ran into ten year old Nico?**

**Also I got some requests to make Leyna a couple. But the truth is I love to make Leo the one who likes every girl in the world, but doesn't get one. Kind of like how Apollo couldn't get Daphne. So I'll probably just tease around the idea of him ever getting a girlfriend.**

**Questions:**

**Do you think Mel would fall in love with a single Olympian, you know like Apollo or Ares, or take her mother's place as an eternal maiden? Or maybe Chiron?**

**How do you like smart Aphrodite? Does she seem to evil? She's not supposed to be.**

**Do you personally think Luke would have stayed in Elysium or have chosen to be reborn?**

**If you have any thoughts please answer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

Athena tried to ignore the odd look she was getting from Artemis. "We are what?"

"We're going shopping with Aphrodite." She looked at her sister with an apologetic glance. "I made a deal with her, okay? You don't have to go, but…please don't leave me alone with her."

Artemis gave her an odd look. "Why do you want me along?"

"Please, she won't stop bothering me about Poseidon. If you came along, maybe I could get some peace."

"Peace at my expense!"

"Do you want Father to send you back to camp?" Athena asked. "Melecia isn't going to open up to you. What's the point?" Her sister eventually agreed to join her. "Great, now the challenge will be to avoid certain items of clothing she might pick out. I don't think most of it will be entirely appropriate." She nervously tapped the spine of her book. She didn't quite trust Aphrodite to keep secrets.

"Thee?" Artemis waited for her sister to make eye contact. "You're distracting yourself."

The goddess in question sighed. But she didn't have to think of a response, because the love goddess had busted through the door. "You girls ready to shop?"

Her sister-in-laws sighed. "So, we're hitting NYC?"

She laughed loudly, "No, no. Not even they could save you two." She chose to ignore the glares. "We're hitting the mall up here on Olympus."

Athena didn't quite like that. She didn't really want anyone to know she was shopping with Aphrodite, especially _him_. It would provide endless fodder for their fights.

Soon both she and Artemis were knee deep in clothes. "Maybe we should try them on now?"

Artemis shot her an incredulous look. "Good idea, Thee!"

"I volunteer Athena." For that Artemis received a death glare. After some additional pleading from Aphrodite, she eventually entered the changing booth. As a goddess she didn't need to enter the booth, she could've just popped on the clothes with a snap of her fingers, but she preferred the ability to have a minute or so of privacy.

After a quick look in the mirror and a sigh, she opened the curtain. The goddess of beauty looked on with approval. She had picked out a green V-neck blouse, which was too low cut for the virgin goddess's tastes, a dark denim skirt, low silver heels, and an emerald necklace. "I feel so uncomfortable."

Aphrodite didn't care. "Poseidon will love you in that!"

"I DON'T like him," she said curtly, but she could feel the blush rising. Her sister raised an eyebrow, but chose to stay silent. "That's it I'm changing." She stepped inside the booth and closed the curtain swiftly.

"C'mon Athena, you look pretty!"

She tensed up; she hated that word.

* * *

Most people have good memories involving that word. However for the goddess of wisdom, it didn't.

The first time she was told that she was pretty was only a day or so after she was born. She was talking to Poseidon, when she still got along with him, and all of the sudden he said something about her being pretty. And she was sorry to admit she giggled like a ninny. The wisdom goddess _giggled_; how was that possible?

In the first few days she began to develop a minor crush on the sea god. She didn't understand why her father disliked him so much. However their friendship took a sudden turn for the worse not long after. It started when Athena had accidently killed her best friend Pallas, Poseidon's granddaughter.

She tried to make it up in any way possible, but nothing could salvage their relationship. Soon after she became a virgin goddess, never to let love interrupt her thought again.

Ever since being called pretty, had always been associated with a turn for the worse. Typically it involved a mortal, Titan, or minor god who would hit on her. But by far the most terrifying experience came many eons ago, before the fall of Greece and rise of Rome.

Athena was visiting the forges of Hephaestus in order to pick up a new set of armor. However when she arrived something seemed off. "Brother," she looked around, "I came to pick to pick up my new armor."

She finally came across him, wild eyed an animalistic looking. "You're pretty," he said. He tried to stand up, but he fell.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, after rushing to his side. He looked mad, but she couldn't quite pin point the reason. He attempted to stand up again and succeeded. "What's wrong Heph?"

His oily face broke into a smile, that sent shivers down her spine and before she knew it he had trapped her against the wall. Before he even did anything, she began to berate herself for her stupidity.

He sniffed her hair. And Athena gulped slightly. "Heph, let me go. Please you have a wife; she's a lot prettier than me. Let me get her…" He didn't release his grip at all. She knew something was wrong with him; he was drunk, or mad, or filled with rage. And he intended to rob her of her virginity, whether she agreed or not. Suddenly, survival instincts kicked in and she kicked him away and ran. Athena didn't tell anyone, but somehow the mortals found out, and it became one of the rarer stories about her.

However most of the gods and many mortals never heard the tale. She was in no mood for anyone to find out, so when Hephaestus approached her with the child that Gaia had given birth to shortly after the incident, she raised him herself.

Still she could never be alone in the same room with him again, it was too painful.

* * *

"Thee? Are you coming out now?"

She shook her head, snapping out of the bad memories. She snapped her fingers and changed back into her normal ensemble. When she exited Artemis gave her an odd look, which only increased when the ever composed goddess of wisdom unceremoniously threw herself onto the chair.

"I have to buy you that outfit dear," Aphrodite said, "Call it a gift."

"What for?"

She laughed, "Why for your lifelong happiness!" She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "Now Arty, it's your turn." The young goddess reluctantly walked into the changing booth.

"Aphrodite, you've got mail!" They turned to see Hermes. "Athena, what are you doing here?" She pointed to the goddess of love.

"Artemis is here, too."

He perked up, "Really?"

"I'm not coming out till he leaves!"

His face fell. "Oh c'mon Arty! I apologized, didn't I?"

She huffed. "I'm an eternal maiden and you know it. Stop hitting on me!" Athena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're worse than my brother with the Hunters!"

"Just one date, please!"

Athena looked to her brother. "Run," she whispered.

Hermes wisely heeded her words. Aphrodite had an evil smile on her face. "Operation Hertames is a go."

It made the other goddess hope that their children got along better than they did; she and her sister were ready to strangle the love goddess.

* * *

"What have you done with Piper and Annabeth?"

The blonde in question rolled her eyes. "C'mon Thalia it's not that bad."

She gasped, "A makeover? I don't need a makeover. And neither do you two!"

"Overdramatic much? C'mon Thals it'll be fun," Piper added, even though she didn't believe it in the least.

"Why would I want to?"

Piper shrugged. "An extra boost of confidence, to impress someone, because it would be fun, and maybe even to catch someone's eye."

The Hunter rolled her eyes. "Are you going to keep bothering me until I go?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

She conceded and they began to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin, but Piper and Annabeth began to lag behind. "So, did you ask him?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, though she didn't like being used for these love matches.

"So did Luke choose to be reincarnated or not?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the tale about Athena and Hephaestus completely true. How would Poseidon react? Not well. Also he only tried to rape her because she was pretty, really dude? And that is why I made her hate that word.**

**Also I found out that Aphrodite has had children with Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, and Poseidon. That has to be awkward for Artemis and Athena.**

**Also Athena did accidently kill Pallas, but to be fair Pallas struck the first blow.**

**I wanted to show that even the wisdom goddess can have weak moments and I hope that succeeded. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

"He's what?" Percy laughed.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Luke is now the Amish son of Demeter."

Connor smiled and slapped his brother on the back. "Looks like he's still related to you bro. Use this as a chance to back away from Katie."

"First off, just no. I am not giving up my girlfriend. And second," Travis looked at his younger brother incredulously, "we've only been dating for two months!" His younger brother simply shrugged; he didn't object to Katie as a person, but it wasn't any fun pranking solo.

Leo made a face. Katie was kind of cute; if she would become single again, he'd be the first one at her door.

"What's his name? Lucas doesn't seem like an Amish name."

"I think its Zachariah, Fish Face," replied the ghost king. Nico wondered why the gods loved to give their children off the wall names.

"It's too bad he's reincarnated. I wanted to see you fight him over Thalia!"

He narrowed his eyes at the younger Stoll brother. "Just why would I do that?"

Connor chose not to answer.

"Because it's obvious to everyone in the camp except her, that you love her?" Percy suggested nonchalantly.

His cousin glared, but a blush tinged at his cheeks. "I do not have a crush on Pinecone Face."

Travis rolled his eyes. "I used to think that I didn't like Katie. I would prank her just to prove to myself right. Then next thing I knew, the Aphrodite cabin got involved and I asked her out to dinner. She rejected me." His brother laughed. "But I'm persistent. I kept asking her until she said yes, and we've been dating ever since." He sighed happily. "Dating her is so much cooler than pranking."

"What? Bro, what have they done to you?!"

"Connor, I'll be your substitute brother for 20 drachmas."

He turned to Leo. "Welcome to the family!"

The older Stoll clutched his heart dramatically. "This is how easily I'm replaced? Cruel world you have forsaken me!" He fell to the ground.

"What's up with the doofus?"

The boys all screamed.

"Mel?" Percy gasped. "What the crap are you doing here?"

"Did you know that goddesses can freaking teleport?" She sat down next to her brother. "I found a guide tucked away in my basket telling me all about being a goddess. It's so interesting! I also have the complete works of William Shakespeare. I spent the entire day reading."

The boys gave her an odd look. For a while they had thought she was related to Percy, but reading?

"How can you sit still long enough?" Leo asked.

Mel narrowed her eyes slightly. "There is nothing wrong with reading!"

"Gods, you sound like Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes. "So what were you guys talking about?" They shrugged, to be darned if they knew. "Okay so, let me think. If you could take any female half-blood from history on a quest with you, who would it be?"

"Annabeth, she smart and tough as nails."

"Thalia," everyone turned toward Nico, "because she's her. What more do you need?" They smirked.

"Katie."

Connor rolled his eyes. "What's your girlfriend going to do? Bore them to death with facts about gardening?"

"What's your girlfriend going to do? Oh wait nothing she doesn't exist."

He frowned which made his brother smile. Eventually he said, "That Atlanta chick, she was like the best runner ever right? A child of Hermes and her; we would never we caught."

They looked at Leo who couldn't decide. "I could take Reyna…no Thalia…Piper's pretty tough…Rachel, does she count?...Hazel's kind of cute…"

Mel grinned; the boys had proved her theory correct rather well. "Thank you for completing my psychological experiment." Percy gave her a weird look. She reminded him of Annabeth so much, but he couldn't forget how the fountain had reacted when she was asleep. Whose kid was she?

"You all picked the girl you have a crush on or are in love with, with the exception of Connor and Leo. Connor picked Atlanta because he wants a girl who can keep up with him physically and mentally, and Leo doesn't know who he likes. He needs to decide who he is before he can get a girl."

They all just gave her an odd look. "Why do we hang out with you?"

"I can kill you."

Percy shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first to try it."

He knew that if it wasn't for his dad, he probably wouldn't be alive.

* * *

Poseidon sat down next to his nephew Hephaestus. He didn't typically hang out with him; their powers sort of cancelled each other out. But he was bored and he had to admit that his brother had a few a cool kids, so he decided to strike up a conversation. "Leo seems like a cool kid."

The god of fire smiled slightly. "He takes after his mom. His sense of humor reminds me a bit of your son's."

"Sarcastic is he? They seem to get along pretty well."

"My other son Charles seemed to get on with your children, too."

Poseidon looked at his feet; he had always felt a little guilty that his child survived unscathed while others had died. He was trying to think of something to comfort his nephew, when Hephaestus piped back up. "Of course he fell in love with that Aphrodite girl and he ended up dying. She was just like her mother, a traitor. Then my Leo goes about befriending one."

"Piper helped save us, as did Silena."

"Of course _you _would say that," he growled.

Poseidon sighed. "I regret that, okay? I don't even particularly like her. It's that stupid girdle." He never wanted to have an affair with her, she wasn't quite his type. She was manipulative and somewhat ditzy. He preferred smarter and kinder women.

"Stupidest thing I ever made," he grumbled under his breath.

"Speaking of which what are you making?" He lifted up the creature for his uncle to see. "A spider? Why do you make so many spiders?"

Hephaestus sighed. "To keep Athena away," he said. "The last time she was in my forges didn't go too well."

The sea god instinctively grasped his trident. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not say." His uncle gave him a look that made him sweat. "It's nothing…all water under the bridge?" He didn't like that look. "I...t-tried to…how should I word this?…have intercourse with her…against her will?"

"WHAT!" The sea god could feel water crashing violently against the rocky shores of Maine. "Why?" He pinned his nephew against the wall. "Were you jealous? She is the goddess of skilled workers after all. Does she intimidate you? Were you trying to take her down a peg?" His nephew cowered under his glare. "Tell me."

"She was pretty?"

He felt his uncle's fist collide with his face. It hurt a lot. "You're so lucky you're crippled. I, unlike _others_, am not without mercy. However that won't stop me from sending you straight to Apollo's infirmary." His nephew cringed slightly when he raised his fist again.

"BROTHER! Why are you threatening my son?" Zeus boomed.

"You are so lucky," Poseidon growled underneath his breath. "He deserved it."

Hera sighed. "What did he do?"

The sea god looked at the couple. "He tried to rape Athena!"

Hera shrugged, "So?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I made a bit of Mel's Athena side come out this time, also it seems like Percy is catching on. **

**Travis is a bit out of character, but I want him to be obviously in love. I don't quite know who Connor should be with and he's not a very big character, but I decided to give him time to shine. I would have included Chris, but I have no clue who would have claimed him. He didn't have enough of a personality for me to make a guess.**

**Heph sounds really grumpy here, but I guess he has reason to be. I don't care for him, never will in my opinion he's not a god to admire. Athena on the other hand is unnaturally nice for someone in her lot in life; I would have found away to kill the rest of the council by now if I were her. And that's why she has my respect.**

**Hera's a total female dog isn't she?**

**What do you think of Luke's destiny? I know some of you wanted him to fight Nico, but honestly he would have lost there's really no point. Plus I totally believe he would have gone for reincarnation, he's extremely ambitious.**

**I would have had Poseidon be rougher, but even though he's a moody god he still has a sense of justice. He's not going to challenge the crippled god to combat him.**

**Also Athena is extremely talented. She's goddess of wisdom, war, peace, the arts: literature, poetry, music, and philosophy, spinning, weaving, cooking, pottery, strategy, and skilled workers. She also invented things like the chariot, the plow, the yoke, the bridle, olive oil, ships, the flute, the trumpet, and math.**

**Well I'll forgive her for the last one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

"So? That's all you have to say?"

Hera rolled her eyes. "We already knew that. It's old gossip."

"You knew? And you didn't blast him off Olympus?!" Poseidon yelled, sure that the mortals down below were experiencing a major earthquake. However he didn't really care at the moment.

Zeus held up his hand. "She's forgiven him, so the matter's closed."

The sea god blinked and released his grip on Hephaestus who limped away. "Closed? Is that why I've never heard of it? Does anyone even know?"

"Most don't, Athena didn't want anyone to find out. It leaked somewhat, but for the most part it's secure."

He looked at his brother unbelievingly. Athena was Zeus's favorite, heck she was allowed to use his master bolt! But he refused to do anything when she was attacked by her brother? "So I'm supposed to do nothing about this?"

Hera nodded. "It's not important as long as the family can still function."

"Function?" he whispered. "Have you seen her around him? She avoids him constantly. How can we function properly like that?"

Zeus shook his head. "This discussion is complete, brother. I refuse to speak of it any longer."

"I'll never get how Father swallowed the rock instead of you. It was obviously much smarter." Poseidon then looked at his sister with disgust. "And we obviously know whose head the rock landed on." With that he exited out the same door that his nephew had, in order to go clear his head.

Hephaestus stumbled into Apollo's infirmary mumbling something about the sea god. His brother who was singing "Fireflies" by Owl City, shook his head and told Hermes to get some more band-aids.

However in Camp Half-Blood they had more serious problems at the moment.

* * *

"What in the name of Hades is going on?" Mel yelled when the ground started shaking.

Percy who had been oddly silent whispered, "Earthquake."

The Stolls and Leo looked to him. "Well," Connor said, "stop it!"

"I'm not that powerful! I almost killed myself when I caused an earthquake. How am I supposed to stop one?!"

Nico looked back towards camp. "We need to go help. What if Thalia got hurt?"

"She's immortal, dude, what about Katie?"

Mel screamed, "Just go back to help the others. I'm going to see if I can do anything." They began to run back towards the cabins. "And Percy pray to your dad okay?"

He nodded and ran off to make sure everyone was okay.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm just trying to out power my father. The one who rules two-thirds of the Earth. No big deal." She raised her arms, palms out trying to calm the world. "You will stop! I am not having any deaths on my watch." Nothing happened. "Poseidon, hear me! What about Sally and Percy?" She was so exhausted she wanted to cry. "And me," she whispered rather quietly. "Dad please."

Suddenly the world stopped shaking and she felt a warm sea breeze wash over her. And Mel smiled slightly. "Thank you." Then she walked back to inspect the carnage.

Everyone was giving Percy odd looks. They knew it was Poseidon's fault, but they couldn't go about bad mouthing a god. "Prissy!"

"Is anyone hurt?"

She huffed. "No, but Cabin Nine took most of the damage." Mel finally caught up and saw exactly what she was talking about. The Hephaestus cabin was in complete shambles.

"Was anyone in there?" Clarisse shook her head, saying that everyone was in the mess hall at the time. "Well," the young goddess noted, "I think he's really mad at him."

Percy scanned it. "Well it looks like the entire camp took some damage." He pointed to basketball hoop that had fallen over.

"Not all of the camp," the daughter of Ares pointed to the Poseidon cabin which hadn't even shook. "It looks like your dad is playing favorites." By the way she was talking the pair figured her cabin hadn't faired quite as well.

"Um," Mel furrowed her brow. "Then why is the Athena cabin safe?" Cabin Six was still there in all its glory. It looked like it always did. "However that," she pointed towards the damage Cabin One and Two had attained, "I expected."

Percy looked strangely proud, but he tried to hide his expression. "I don't know. Maybe it's because Annabeth's my girlfriend. Or maybe he's worried Athena will kill him." He looked slightly relieved. "Anyway it's good because I don't need Athena hating me again, not now."

Mel raised her eyebrow, but chose not to say anything. In fact she was beginning to worry about what she had told Poseidon. _Was he listening? Did he do that or me? Does he know? _

"Death Breath, I'm fine! We're all fine!" She turned to see Nico accosting his cousin.

"Are you sure? I mean we could go to infirmary anyway…What happened to you?"

Thalia sighed, "The Aphrodite Cabin, don't ask."

"Well, you look good."

Mel sworn she might have seen the Hunter blush. "Thanks."

Some of the kids from the Aphrodite Cabin smiled deviously. "Guys, c'mon. We can pair them up later," Piper said. "Right now we have to clean this all up."

Mel smiled, all worrying aside she was excited to practice her godly skills.

* * *

Athena was smiling from ear to ear as well. Aphrodite had to cut their shopping spree short, because her husband was in the infirmary. She felt sorry for him, somewhat. But now she finally had the opportunity to finish her book on the _Titanic_. She just hoped she didn't sneeze this time.

She was humming a little tune to herself before plopping her bag down in her sitting room.

"Hi, Bird Brain."

She almost jumped out of her skin. "Poseidon?"

He looked up sheepishly from the chair. "Sorry, I needed to talk to you."

"About what exactly?" She asked.

"Something you're not going to want to talk about."

Athena laughed. "When is it not, Kelp Breath?" She looked outside towards the fountain. "How about we sit outside? It looks so peaceful."

He nodded, but groaned when he tried to get out of the chair. "By the gods, why is that chair so small?"

The wisdom goddess laughed slightly. "I'm a lot smaller than you." He nodded. "No snappy remark?" He shook his head no with a slight chuckle. "Okay I don't like this. What the crap happened to the annoying god of the sea?"

"I'm trying to be serious."

"It's kind of scary."

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Well I'm sorry if I can't make this more fun." Athena gave him an odd look. "It's about Hephaestus."

"Oh," her face fell, "that." She forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing really. All water under the bridge. He's forgiven."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "I've known you your entire life; I can tell when you're lying." He looked directly into her eyes. "Why? Why haven't you done anything?"

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. "I'm a merciful goddess. I forgive those who have done wrong."

"But you've never recovered." He still looked into her eyes even though it made a chill run down his spine.

She shook her head. "I'll never trust my brother again. But I'd rather keep the peace."

"I can't! He's gone without justice, for no reason. How can you stand it?"

"Kelp Head shut up. It's fine. I moved on."

Poseidon looked furious, but not at her. "How do you move on? I could trap him in the ocean permanently. Let him drown indefinitely. Something to keep him away, from you and every other woman in the world."

"Shut up, it's fine!" However Poseidon wasn't going to stop. His sea green eyes were filled with fury and Athena was having a hard time doing anything but stare into them. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

But all she wanted to do was shut him up, so she did it the only way she could think of.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger! Except I think it's kind of obvious in my opinion. I have another idea which is more in character, but I'm rather mushy at heart.**

**This one's a bit more serious than the rest of the chapters, but I'm very proud of my Zeus joke. I've been waiting for just the right moment to use that.**

**I've realized that people raie their eyebrows constantly in this world. I guess that's the only form of body language I understand.**

**At first I was going to say the rock fell on Demeter's head, but he's mad at Hera not her sister. I mean come on someone had to get hit by thing! **

**Why do you think Percy is so concerned with Athena liking him? Does Poseidon hear Mel's plea or did she do it on her own? Does Thalia like Nico back? What do the campers think about the earthquake? How will Zeus and Hera react?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

At first Poseidon had no clue what was going on, he was just talking and Athena was mumbling something about shutting up. Next thing he knew her lips had caught his mid-rant. He didn't know how to react.

His sworn rival was _kissing_ him! And he was scared to death. He didn't anticipate this at all, after all Athena hated him, right? And this wasn't his dreamland where he could control her reactions. He would have to go through this completely blind.

So he did the only thing he could think to do, kiss her back. Soon his hands were curled in her long tresses and he began to notice all the little things. Like how she closed her eyes, which he thought was an utter shame, or how her lips tasted like chocolate.

When she finally pulled back, however he could only think of one thing to say. "Why'd you do that?"

Athena blinked a few times looking slightly dazed. "To shut you up."

"It worked."

She smiled. "I suppose I should try it more often."

"Yes," he laughed, "yes you should." He looked into her shining eyes and sighed.

"Um, Poseidon could you?" Athena asked.

He reluctantly took his hands out of her hair. "Sorry."

She noticed his somewhat sad facial expression. "It doesn't bother me…It's just, I have a feeling we're going to be having an emergency meeting."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm not the most popular god at the moment. That earthquake should do a bit of damage, but no casualties. You are not the only merciful deity." He looked out the window and suddenly he felt the earthquake stopped. "Wait, what? It's supposed to stop in ten minutes! How in Hades did it end early?"

The wisdom goddess raised an eyebrow, a ten minute long earthquake? "Maybe Melecia stopped it."

"Nonsense, she would have to be, mine. But my last kid was Tyson. So how…" He furrowed his brow this was puzzling.

Athena gulped. "Well, Kelp Breath I have a confession to make."

* * *

Mel threw herself onto her bed. "That was exhausting! I didn't even know I could be exhausted." She looked towards Percy. "What were you talking about earlier?"

"Well, uh…"

"Spit it out Mortal!"

He laughed, "So that's your nickname for me?"

"Yes."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well Your Highness, I don't quite know if I'm at liberty to tell." He sat on his own bed. "I'm kind of waiting for Annabeth to give me permission."

Mel scrutinized his appearance. "You two got engage didn't you?"

He started. "How did..." he began. Then he simply chuckled and asked, "Why'd you have to be so smart?"

"Because I'm cool like that."

"You're pretty hip for a goddess."

"Of course I am…" she began. "Percy, is my basket twitching?" He looked at it and nodded, not quite sure what to say. Mel carefully flipped open the lid. Inside there was an envelope. She opened it up. It read:

_Dear Mel,_

_I have finally told your father about you. __**About time, too.**__ Take this letter to Chiron and pretend to be surprised when out find out who we are. Ask him to announce it at the campfire tonight. __**Don't be surprised if you get many strange looks. **__If the weather turns violent sometime after, you know why._

_ Love,_

_Mom & __**Dad**_

"Yes!" She yelled. The letter glowed and the words changed.

"What just happened?"

She smiled like an idiot. "My parents, they just happened." She jumped off the bed. "I've got to get this to Chiron."

"Wait, who are they?"

She was already halfway out the door. "You'll find out at the campfire tonight!"

Mel ran all the way to the Big House with a new found energy. She almost ran straight into Chiron. "Milady what's got you in such a hurry?" She handed him the note and rambled about how it was from her parents. He read it. "Oh, oh my. I did not…this isn't oh dear."

* * *

"Bird Brain, you are really boring sometimes."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry for assuming you'd think the Titanic was an interesting topic." She propped herself up. They were lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling, just talking. "What exactly do you want to do?"

Poseidon thought a moment. "How about we play a little game I like to call 'Do you know'. I'll start." He looked at her. "Do you know that you look like your mother?"

"Do you know that I think olives are disgusting?"

He gave her an odd look. "Really?" She nodded. "Do you know that _The Little Mermaid_ absolutely terrifies me?"

Now it was Athena's turn to give him a look. "How?"

He shrugged. "Think about it, my son Triton rules the sea. What happened to me? Did I fade away from existence? And what kind of shambles is my kingdom in? He can't even run a household, let alone 75% of the Earth."

"Okay, it's still kind of odd though." Athena thought a moment. "Do you know that I love to bake?"

"Do you know that you're kind of perfect?"

She blushed slightly. "Do you know that flattery will get you nowhere Kelp Breath?"

"Do you know I consider that a term of endearment?"

Athena laughed. "Do you know that it actually is?"

"Do you know," he pondered a moment, "that your lips taste like chocolate?"

She nodded and pulled something out of her pocket. "Do you know that I wear lip-gloss?'

"Do you know," he pulled her closer, "that I have a weakness for chocolate?" He leaned in and kissed her lips and she sighed happily.

"Do you know that I dated men unlike you, because I wanted to forget I liked you?"

He laughed. "Do you know that I dated women who reminded me of you?"

"Do you know, given your track record, that makes no sense?"

Poseidon laid back down. "Do you know I only dated Aphrodite because of her stupid girdle?"

He laughed when he noticed the smile on Athena's face. "Do you know I was extremely jealous of her?"

"Do you know that when I broke up with her she cursed me and that's why I fell for Medusa?"

She looked slightly miffed. "Do you know that the love goddess needs a good punch in the face?"

"Do you know that I was jealous of Odysseus and that's why I made the journey so hard on him?" Athena gave him an odd look. But she supposed it really didn't matter anymore, the hero had gotten back to his wife in the end anyway.

"Do you know…"

"POSEIDON! What did you do to my cabin?"

She continued, "that Father is about to kill you?"

The sea god laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'll go on ahead, but I wouldn't be surprised if he called a meeting."

* * *

Sure enough not long after he left all the gods were called to the throne room on Olympus. Athena sat down in her throne and tried not to look at Poseidon; because she was sure she would burst out laughing.

Zeus looked around the room. Dionysus was still gone, but he was tired of waiting. "Okay we are here to discuss my ungrateful brother who thought it best to destroy several cabins at camp." He watched his older brother roll his eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Poseidon?"

"You should know better than to do something so stupid. I retaliated and guess what all I really hurt was your pride."

"You destroyed my cabin!" His wife coughed. "And Hera's."

"And your two boys, I am aware."

Zeus grumbled something about not caring. "Why did you?"

Poseidon said, "Because you, Hera, and Hephaestus deserved it. The Ares cabin was just an eyesore." He saw Aphrodite nod. Athena gave him a slight thumbs up.

"We'll take a vote. Who wants to punish him?" The four who had their cabin's virtually demolished raised their hands. "Who doesn't?" Everyone else raised their hands. Zeus groaned and slumped back into his throne. "Majority has it, he shall not be punished." Thunder boomed.

"Dramatic much?" Poseidon asked.

His brother mumbled, "Will someone just shut him up?"

Poseidon looked at Athena and waggled his eyebrows. She burst out laughing. All the other gods turned to face them. She blushed. "Sorry Kelp Breath is being an idiot."

Artemis raised her eyebrow, but said absolutely nothing. Everyone else just stared at them blankly. "When," Hades added, "is he not?"

"Touché."

The sea god looked towards her and clutched his heart. "Wow Thee, that really hurts!"

Silence.

"Did you just call her Thee?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Dude," Apollo whispered to Hermes, "that's the first sign of the Apocalypse!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and hit her twin upside the head. "No you idiot…"

"That is," Hermes added.

Zeus noticed that most of the room got silent.

Aphrodite shrieked.

"No way," breathed Demeter.

"Yes way," Apollo whispered. "Hermes you got a camera?"

Zeus looked puzzled, but then he finally turned.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First things first, Happy Birthday Percy!**

**For your birthday I wrote my longest chapter yet. My dad's taking me swimming today. I shall celebrate this joyous occasion as such. **

**Poseidon better not be mad at me for revealing his deep love for Athena. I don't want to drown. Plus sometimes I think I'm Athena's daughter and in a story I'm writing (not PJO related) my alter ego is! You can't hurt me or else she'll get really mad and you can never marry her.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

"Son, what are you wearing?"

Mel was walking towards the thrones using a rope she had tied around Dionysus to drag him along. He was decked out in an orange prom dress and bright semi-permanent makeup. Everyone broke out laughing. "Eww," Aphrodite said, "orange is not his color! You should have at least made it purple or turquoise!"

"I'll take note of that Aunt Aphrodite, thank you." Her captive mumbled something through his gag. "Sorry Uncle D, you'll have to speak more clearly. We can't understand you."

Hermes finally stopped laughing, "Are you mine? That prank is legendary!"

She shook her head. "Sorry Uncle Hermes."

"Dude," Apollo said, "she's totally mine. No one else's kid could be so awesome!"

Mel laughed. "Sorry Uncle Apollo." She did however shoot him a dazzling smile, he was cute. She could work with that.

"What did he did do?" Zeus asked.

"This," she pointed, "is what happens when you make fun of my mother."

* * *

She looked around the mess hall nervously. After dinner her secret was out, how would Percy react? Or Annabeth? Or the rest of the camp? She picked lazily at her brisket. "Mel? You okay?"

She gave Percy a small smile. He was a great brother. "Yeah."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't exactly believe her. "Personally I'm still freaking out. You were like what nine this morning? You look like a teenager now!"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Aren't you used to us by now?"

"Not really."

She laughed. At the moment she was physically fifteen and she finally felt right. She felt comfortable and she planned to stay this size for a while. After all wouldn't it be better if she was the same age of the campers under her?

"C'mon Your Highness," she chuckled at him, "tell me the big news!"

"Percy, campfire's in like ten minutes! You can wait; I know you're more patient than that." He gave her an odd look. "Mom and Dad told me I have to wait till campfire!"

"But you know who they are…"

She pushed him lightly. "You're in college! I'm pretty sure you can handle waiting a few more minutes."

"My Seaweed Brain wait? What kind of crazy world do you live in?"

Percy laughed and made room for his girlfriend. "You aren't supposed to be at our table."

Annabeth ruffled his hair. "I bribed Chiron."

The two others at the table arched their eyebrows.

"I told him the Athena Cabin would lead sing-a-long tonight. He's been asking us to for a while." Her boyfriend asked if they knew how to sing. "Everyone forgets that Mom is the goddess of the arts! We are just as good as the Apollo kids at that stuff."

"Yeah, I knew that."

Annabeth hit him upside the head. He yelped. "Why don't we head on over?"

Mel nodded, but she followed them rather slowly. _Deep breaths, you can do this. _She went over to Chiron. He looked almost as nervous as she was. The entire camp was staring at them, or so it seemed. The fire had grown to an immense size with the murmurs of the crowd.

Chiron tapped his hooves. "Quiet all!"

The fire suddenly turned into embers. "Milady, would you like to announce what we have discovered?"

She cleared her throat. "We have recently discovered who my parents are. They wished for me to tell you all tonight." Mel thought a moment about how to start. "My mother didn't mean to have me. She simply sneezed and I was there. She didn't know that she could have a brain child with another god. Apparently, she can though."

The Athena Cabin cheered. She was their sister, and that was just sweet. "Mom was reading a book on the Titanic and…then I was born."

Some of the people murmured. Travis was trying to ask his girlfriend what she meant. Percy however got it. "You're my sister?"

"Yes Percy. I am."

Someone from the Aphrodite Cabin squealed. "Pothena…"

"Wait, she told me Aphrodite had cursed her!" It was Annabeth. "That's why she hasn't had kids in six years! She couldn't have a child unless; she…was in…l…love." That's when the fire grew as did the cheering of the cabin.

"I totally called it! You two owe me fifty drachmas!"

"Ha! That's hilarious!"

Mr. D started clapping slowly. "Hmm, looks like the oh so high and mighty Athena finally cracked. She loves that idiot? Guess it takes one to love one." The fire went out completely.

"What did you just say?" Mel growled.

He scoffed. "Now, now little godling! You wouldn't like to anger your uncle would you?"

Her eyes flashed grey with anger. "You want to test me? My parents are ten times more powerful than you. I don't know my own strength, but I'd be glad to test it out on you."

"If you weren't Barnacle Beard's child, I would squash you like a bug."

"Dad," Pollux whispered, "just stop."

* * *

"Well," Apollo began, "I'm assuming he didn't stop."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Aren't you brilliant?"

He smiled, "Why yes, yes I am."

Zeus wasn't paying any more attention to Dionysus; instead he turned his attention to his favorite child. "Athena, you love Poseidon?"

"I guess so Father. I really don't notice a difference. I still feel the same, but yes I do."

The sea god squeezed her hand and she sent him a small smile.

Aphrodite broke out into a grin and sent a devious look towards Artemis who just sighed. Hermes looked kind of excited, if Athena could convince her sister that guys weren't all bad he might have a chance. Hera only rolled her eyes; she didn't care. It didn't involve her.

Zeus sighed. "Don't come crying to me, if something goes wrong."

"I won't."

Mel smiled and went over to talk to her parents. They were still holding hands. _I'll tell Piper to cross that one off._

* * *

**A/N: So it's official now! Pothena exists! Yay! Next up are Thalico and Hertames. These will be tough. Also that was rather anti-climatic wasn't it, but I bet no one expected that!**

**I posted my PJO SongFic story "The Ballads of PJO" so go check that out. The first chapter is Pothena! I'm already working on the second chapter.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I started high school this week. So unless I have a lot of free time I will only update on weekends. Thanks for being patient!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

Artemis traced her hand along the marblerailing of Olympus. She didn't know why she was still there. Her Hunters were all down in Camp Half-Blood. She should just take them and leave. She didn't have anything else to do here. So why was she staying?

"So Arty, why are you mad at Hermes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about, Aphrodite! Athena has always had a crush on our Uncle. I've never loved a man and I never will."

"Who said I'm trying to pair you up?"

"When are you not pairing people up?" Mel asked, entering the room. She had been bothering her mother, but had quickly gotten bored when her parents started fighting over who had the better children. "What's up Aunties A&A?"

The love goddess rolled her eyes. "Artemis here hasn't manned up and forgiven our little messenger for his mistakes."

She scoffed, "He's an immature idiot, like all other boys are."

"Well, I have to admit; he's regressed ever since Luke died. But a strong independent woman like you is exactly what he needs! Have you seen Tratie? Travis Stoll only pranks bi-monthly now!" Artemis raised her brow as if to ask if that was an achievement worth noting.

Mel nodded. "He's seems like a lost soul. He needs someone who can balance him out. I would offer to help, but I'm not experienced enough."

"He seems perfectly fine to me; well fine for a boy."

"He needs to stop hanging out with your brother. Apollo's not grounded enough for him. He'll drive him into the ground."

Aphrodite looked impressed. "You have a good understanding of relationships child." She turned to her sister-in-law. "She has a point Arty. If we ever want to get the old Hermes back, you're the only one who can do it. He gets along with you."

"Why would I waste my time trying to help him? He's just going to ask me out again!"

Mel rolled her eyes, had her mom been this clueless? "If you hang out with him as a friend, he'll eventually get the message. Why don't you and Apollo take him hunting? His speed has to come in handy then."

"Wouldn't bringing Apollo negate the purpose of the outing?"

"Arty," the love goddess laughed, "do you want to be alone with him?"

The goddess blushed. "No! He's a stupid boy! I don't like them."

"Yeah, you don't." Aphrodite laughed. "You_ love_ them. Have you forgotten about Orion?"

Artemis looked enraged. "He is _not _Orion."

Her niece looked at her incredulously. "Didn't you almost marry Orion?"

"He was a selfish jerk. I had no feelings for that horrible man! He proved true all that is wrong with boys. He doesn't deserve a constellation; neither does Hercules for that matter." Artemis wrinkled her nose at the other hero. She didn't understand how her half-sister Hebe had married that man.

Mel looked mildly frightened, but Aphrodite just laughed. "So Hermes isn't that bad?"

"He's nowhere near that bad." She stormed off leaving the other two behind.

The love goddess's smug smile confused the young girl. "What are you so happy about?"

"Progress," she said with a smirk.

"That's progress?" Mel asked, scratching her head.

Aphrodite laughed. "For them, yeah that's progress."

She left the confused girl alone to try and ponder that.

* * *

"Piper? Just a question, when does the make-up come off?" Thalia asked.

She furrowed her brow. "It should have worn off by now, unless…" Her eyes lit up, "Repair Boy!"

She ran off after Leo who was howling with laughter. She had refused to help his love life, and that was his revenge. The Hunter, now alone, groaned. If Lady Artemis caught her like this, she would be in so much trouble.

"What's wrong Pinecone Face?"

She turned to see her second favorite cousin. "Valdez."

Percy arched his eyebrow. "Really? Leo's pretty cool."

"He gave us some type of enchanted make-up! It won't come off, Kelp Head!"

"Do you want me to try and wash it off?"

"Do you want to live?"

He laughed. "Well, do you want me to get Annabeth? I bet she's as mad as you are."

"Nope," Thalia pointed off in the direction Piper had gone. "McLean's got us covered." She touched her face. "Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?"

Percy said, "Yep, but Nico thinks you're gorgeous anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "He spends most of his time in the Underworld; I bet all human females look good to him." Her cousin laughed, he would too if he hung around Mrs. Dodds and the Grey Sisters all the time. They were not children of Aphrodite after all.

"Nope, he just loves you."

"Kelp Head, have I ever mentioned that you're an idiot?"

Percy laughed.

* * *

"Uncle P, that's hilarious!"

"What's hilarious cousin?"

Apollo turned to see Mel. "Nothing, sweet cheeks."

"Apollo, no flirting with my daughter."

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He winked discretely at Mel. "Dad, where did Mom go?"

"She ran off to get a message from Annabeth."

Mel laughed, "Well at least I know its good news then. What were you two talking about?"

Apollo smiled. "As a joke sometime a week ago, I asked Arty what music I should sing at her wedding. Your dad here just came up with the perfect song. He's a genius." Poseidon laughed and said that Mel might have to tell her mother that.

"What song?"

"'Bullseye' by Aly & AJ."

She laughed that one she had heard at camp. "What about my parents?"

"'Right Kind of Wrong' by LeAnn Rimes?"

Mel thought a moment, then shook her head. "That's more Persephone and Hades. What about 'It's Not Just Make Believe' by Kari Kimmel?"

"That could work, 'My Eyes' by NPH and Felicia Day?"

Mel burst out laughing. "Since when is Dad a hot super villain and Mom a vegetarian who works at a homeless shelter?" she asked.

"I am hot."

"Yeah right Uncle P and I'm Artemis."

"Either way Apollo, that's not a very good love song."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "How about 'Playing with Fire' by Ovi and Paula Seling?"

"They're already dating that doesn't work. How about 'Accidentally in Love' by the Counting Crows?"

"Too cliché."

"Will you two please stop listing a bunch of songs I don't know?" Poseidon asked.

Mel started; she had forgotten he was there. "That's because you don't know anything father."

"You are just like your mother," he grumbled. "How do you know so many songs anyway?" Mel said something about hanging out with the Apollo cabin, which sent Apollo into a rant about how awesome his kids were. When he finished, his uncle just stared at him strangely. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Good," Mel added, "I've got it. What about 'Matches to Paper Dolls' by Dessa?"

"Uncle P, your daughter is awesome."

"I try."

* * *

**A/N: **

**The songs mentioned are all extremely awesome, and on my iPod. Now time for random rambles.**

**I got The Demigod Diaries, nice. I was kind of mad, it promised me games! When I think of games I don't think of simple little puzzles that I could solve without any work! Is this what Annabeth felt like when she met the Sphinx? Also the pic of Thalia, exactly how I picture her!**

**How come she's perfect, but others look so off? Does anyone think the pictures of Luke or Jason look like heart throbs? Percy doesn't either, but in his picture he's twelve. He has an excuse.**

**Also I found this unofficial book called **_**Demigods and Monsters. **_**It rules. It's basically other authors opinions and observations of the first four PJO books, like who would be the best parent, and what each of the parents' grades are. Sally got an A, but Poseidon got a C, as did Athena! Those two are awesome parents they're just overprotective.**

**I found what could be considered proof of Tratie! At the end of HOO: TLH some kids from the Demeter Cabin are pranking kids from the Apollo Cabin in full view of the Hermes Cabin. Well well, why on earth would they do that? Was Katie one of them? We must know!**

**Also I found another version of the attempted rape of Athena, which said that Poseidon had tricked Hephaestus into doing it. I don't believe that! He is not a cruel god. What do you guys think.**

**Finally I was talking to a guy on my bus who takes mythology. He laughed out loud when I said I shipped Pothena, but when I said I ship Hertames and that Hermes had a crush on Artemis he agreed with me completely. Okay then, peace out for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

Thalia and Nico were talking. "Death Breath, I...I'm a Huntress."

"Can't you leave?" he asked quietly.

She sighed and leaned against the Hades Cabin's outside wall. "I'm the freaking lieutenant!" Her voice cracked, "I can't just leave. Lady Artemis needs me."

Nico looked furious. "Look," he whispered the next part, "I don't care for Artemis. She took Bianca from me; she took the very will to live from me. When she went on that quest and died, I wanted to die. And now that I have friends and a family, I don't want that. I want to be the best brother Hazel could have, I want to be the same cheerful person I was when I got here. How can I do that if I don't have the people I love most by my side?"

"Look Nico, I'm sorry about Bianca. I wish I could've done something. But she loved it, she missed you but she loved it."

He sighed, "It was the best thing for her, but Thalia for you?"

"I don't know."

"It gave my sister the self confidence she never had. You joined them to escape the prophecy, not because you needed to. So why do you stay?"

Thalia sighed and sat down in the warm grass. "I'm trying to help the world." She sighed, "I've always wanted a normal life, a family. But, Nico," she looked like she wanted to cry, Nico had never seen her cry, "you never met my mother. She was nothing without Dad. She was scared and stubborn; I'm a lot like her. I don't want to be her. I don't want to be this…monster of a woman. And I know that it's somewhere deep inside me; no kid deserves that."

He touched her arm gently. "Listen to me, you are nothing like that." Nico looked at her earnestly. "You are the bravest person I have ever met."

"Dad should have turned me into a mouse," she sighed. "Better yet he should have let me die! I'm not needed here, no one needs me."

"Don't talk like that!" It came out rather harshly. "We need you Thals. I need you."

She shook her head. "Maybe when I'm dead, you'll find out that you barely even remember me. I'm just an insignificant speck."

"What happened to confident Thalia Grace?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, she hated her last name. "How do you know that isn't fake?"

He shook his head. "That is the real you. I don't even know what this is…Everything you've faced makes you who you are. I learned that the hard way. It seems like you need as much help as I do."

"Got that right." She stood up. The shadows surrounded them; neither of the two minded the shadows however. If you didn't learn to deal with the shadows, the light would never glow brightly. "Thanks."

Nico smiled. "You do look gorgeous like that, you know for a Pinecone Face."

She pushed him lightly. "My mom was really pretty."

"See, she gave you some good traits." He gave her a small smile. She really did look pretty, even in the dark. He had a crazy idea, one that was likely to get him killed. "What's the punishment for a hunter breaking her vow?"

"Death or a curse," she said. "But she is forgiving if it's something minor. One of us, a girl named Fiona well she kissed a satyr once. She only got a verbal beating."

"Well," Nico said, "if Artemis says anything I forced you to." Then, he leaned in a kissed her.

She pulled back out of shock. "She will kill you."

"Worth it."

"Well," a voice came out of nowhere, "she won't find out, will she?" It was Mel.

"Geez! Learn how to control your teleporting Mel!"

She rolled her eyes at Nico. "And trust me, when my plan comes to fruition she won't have any room to say a thing."

* * *

"That plan is glorious!"

She laughed. "Why thank you, Pollo."

"I like that nickname."

Mel laughed harder. "You do realize in Spanish that means chicken?" He frowned. "Either way, are you in?"

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Well," she said, "when I mentioned that I need someone to distract the Hunters…yeah that's you. You know just flirt with them or something."

Apollo started. "You mean get myself killed?"

"More or less," she smirked somewhat evilly, "after all, all's fair in love or war."

"Even casualties?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "You're immortal for our sake! Man…God up!"

He saluted her with a laugh. "What do I get out of the deal?"

"What do you want?"

_A date_, he thought. "A kiss?" he offered.

"Deal."

* * *

"You did what?!"

Thalia looked around stealthily. "Quiet down."

"I can't believe you two did that!" Annabeth whispered. "She will kill Nico!"

She laughed slightly, "I'm just as dead."

"He kissed you!"

Thalia shrugged. "The first time."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Mel told me a secret. Once on a dare, Artemis kissed Hermes."

"No way."

She nodded. "Heard it straight from Apollo, and you know he can't lie being the god of truth and all."

"Mel hangs out with him an awful lot."

The hunter smiled. "Aphrodite is going to torture them."

"What about you?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia only smiled. "Well, as soon as Hertames becomes a couple I'm leaving the Hunters forever."

"To be with Nico?"

"Yep."

Annabeth smiled. "The Stolls owe ten drachmas."

"They owe me twenty."

"MEL! Stop that."

The goddess rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but prophecy is your brother's talent. How am I supposed to know when it's inconvenient to pop up?"

"What do you want?"

She smiled deviously, "Well Aunt Thalia, I've got a master plan, and I need your cooperation."

* * *

**A/N: Almost done!**

**I loved doing this fic, so I've been wondering. Would anyone like to read a story about the gods from the past reading with the children of the future including Mel?**

**Ex:**

**Chase and Victoria Jackson, twins, children of Percabeth**

**Tempest Grace, daughter of Jasper**

**Raven di Angelo, SON of Thalico (Raven is a boy's name)**

**Armina Rodriguez, daughter of Clarisse and Chris, Lieutenant of Artemis**

**Diamond Zhang, daughter of Frazel**

**Kenneth Valdez, son of Leo and?**

**Dmitri Stoll, son of Tratie**

**Eletta Stoll, daughter of Connor and?**

**Also who should Leo marry? And who should Connor? You may pick any girl from the series who is not paired up in my fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. But I do own Mel.**

* * *

"Hey Ladies," Apollo said with a smirk.

"Yes Lord Apollo?"

"Thals! My main sis! May I just say that you all look absolutely gorgeous today? Phoebe, girl you look especially fine this morning."

Thalia had to hold in her laughter. "I suggest you should run if you want to live."

"Why?" Apollo asked, but then he saw the group of angry girls staring at him. "Oh Styx!"

They chased him off somewhere. And Mel just mentally checked off her list. Then she jogged over to Artemis who had been busy writing a letter and missed the entire deal with Apollo. "Hey Auntie A! Do you have any free time today?"

"Have you been hanging around my brother?" she asked.

"I didn't rhyme on purpose! Besides I'm a better poet than him."

Artemis put down her pen and sealed the envelope. "What exactly do you want dear?"

"Well I've been wondering if you could help teach me archery?" she asked with a smile. "I'm not very good and I thought it might be nice to learn it from the true master."

The older goddess looked outside her tent. "Where did my Hunters go?"

"Not sure," Mel said, "they were following Thalia somewhere."

She sighed then turned to her niece. "Well I guess I have time to teach you then." She dragged her out to the center of camp. "Now let's see. What bow should you use?" Artemis looked at her little collection. "How about this one?"

"Sure, looks great. Now how do you actually use it?"

"No put it like, this!" She tried to smile, but you could tell she was frustrated. "Like that!" She said. "Now stay still, I'm going to give you an arrow."

Mel cleared her throat. "I have one of my own, mom gave it to me. It's made especially for me."

Artemis rifled through the girls pack and eventually found the arrow accidently pricking herself on the arrow. "Ow. Why do you have only one?"

"I don't know, now how do you shoot this thing?"

"Okay pull, no not like that…"

"Hey Arty? Got any mail?" Hermes heard the light whistling of an arrow. "Ow! Dang it!" He fell to the ground and Mel winced. That looked like it hurt.

Artemis rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "You have any ambrosia or something?"

She made a gesture to Mel to go get some from her tent. "I'm going to pull the arrow out. Okay?" She pulled on it.

"Gods that hurt!"

"Woman up!"

He scoffed, "I'm not a woman, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed," she said with a blush. She didn't know why she said that. "Mel hurry up!"

"You know you're pretty when you blush." Now Hermes wondered why he had said that and flinched expecting the slap that was to come.

Artemis tried to complain, but she couldn't find the energy to. "Thank you," she said quietly. She didn't understand why she was acting like this, she had always thought about it in the back of her mind. Hermes was kind of cute after all.

"Here you go Aunty A!" Mel said. "I'm so sorry Uncle Hermes!"

"It's fine," he said calmly.

"Mel, what's up with this arrow?" Artemis asked.

"Oh," she laughed it off, "it's a truth arrow. It makes people tell the truth." She smiled sweetly. "So guys what do you think of Hertames?"

"It's kind of cute."

"You're kind of cute," Hermes added.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Well," Mel added, "Apollo gave me two tickets to a concert I don't want to see. You two want to go on a date there?"

"Sure," he said.

"What's the concert?" Artemis asked.

"It's a country band."

"I love country music," the older goddess added.

"You too?" asked Hermes. She nodded. "Do you want to go with me?" She nodded. "Cool it's a date." She smiled gently.

* * *

Mel wanted to squeal or something, but a loud cough from the tree line got her attention. "Excuse me." She ran off to find Apollo who was waiting with Thalia at the sidelines. "Well that turned out well."

"What did you do to them?"

She shrugged. "The truth will set you free." Apollo offered her a high five. "I don't think you'll have to worry about quitting now."

Thalia smiled, "No I don't think I will. My dear sister can't say anything about it, can she?" She laughed, "I suppose I should go tell her." She waved slightly before running to Artemis's side.

"You shot my brother in the leg? That was part of your master plan? Dude your evil!" Apollo said when the now former hunter walked away.

"Well actually that wasn't part of the plan. I'm just that bad of a shot. But I think the title Melecia Empress of Evil sounds pretty cool." She stroked her chin in thought. "That's my new name, okay Pollo?"

"I am not chicken!"

She scoffed, "Right you're _a_ chicken."

"Say whatever you want sweetheart, but you still owe me a kiss." He said that with a smirk, like he had won. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes. Then Mel kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open in protest. "Hey!"

Mel smiled. "When you make deals with me, learn to be more specific." She walked away with a smirk on her face.

"You're lucky I like devious chicks!"

"Well then," she turned around to face him and blew a kiss, "come and get me."

"You're on," he said.

They both set off on foot laughing the entire way. The days of the Aphrodite romance list drew to a close, but she watched on in amusement. _Thalico? Check. Hertames? Check. Apolecia? Just the beginning of something great._

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Love Quest!**

**Look for my sequel which I released called Pollo, You Freaking Idiot.**

**Thank you all for reading! I appreciate you so much!**


	15. Sequel Notice an Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**I got a sequel out to this story called Pollo, You Freaking Idiot, so check it out if you're interested. Love all the support, I'm glad I have you all.**


End file.
